Visiting the Fuedal
by black girl 06
Summary: Kagome has a fight with Inuyasha and goes home. She returns to the Fuedal Era with her cousin and a childhood friend. They are there to help and make sure that Inuyasha treats Kagome better. They might not know the adventures that await them on the other
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome made her way back to the well. It had been three days since she saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo. She knew she had to accept that Inuyasha had probably chosen Kikyo instead of her. She sighed and jumped into the well. Unknown to her, she was being watched.  
  
Later in the Feudal Era......  
  
Shippo: I can't believe that you came back Kagome! I thought Inuyasha made you leave forever!  
  
Kagome just stood there quietly  
  
Miroku: Yes I thought so too. Inuyasha, you shouldn't be two timing Kagome she has feelings that don't need to be hurt.  
  
Inuyasha (pissed off) : What the hell Miroku! Why are you making it look like it's my fault?  
  
Sango: That's because it is your fault! It always is! Sango ( to Miroku): Also, you better get your damn hand off my butt you perverted little monk! Sango proceeds to slap Miroku unconscious.  
  
Kagome looked at him and shakes her head. She turned to look towards Inuyasha, who is semi- pissed. Suddenly, he gets up and sniffed the air.  
  
Kagome: What's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, it's that damn wolf again.  
  
A whirlwind was coming closer and closer and when the wind and the dust settled down , Kouga was hugging Kagome tightly from behind.  
  
Kouga: Kagome, I've missed you. I hope that you have been doing well considering that dog turd's been following you.  
  
Inuyasha is enraged and draws out his sword and leaps into the air with the sword drawn over his head . He was close to the spot where Kouga is standing.  
  
Inuyasha: Die, Wolf Boy!  
  
Kagome : Inuyasha, Sit!  
  
Inuyasha crashes into the ground face first. Kagome turned her attention to Kouga , completely ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Hi Kouga! I'm doing fine, thank you so much for visiting me ( she is wearing a fake smile)  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha is getting more and more pissed off by the second.  
  
Kagome: Well Kouga if you don't mind ...  
  
Kouga : Sorry Kagome as much as it pains me, I have to go He glares down at Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga; listen dog face and listen goo. You better keep your dirty paws off my woman. He then kisses Kagome on the cheek and leaves.  
  
Inuyasha and the others are shocked.  
  
Shippo: I can't believe that he actually did that  
  
Miroku: Yes and in front of everyone too.  
  
Sango : I wonder how Inuyasha will react to this?  
  
Inuyasha: Come back here you cowardly wolf! "I'm going to fucking kill you!"  
  
Kagome: Sit! Inuyasha instantly slams face first to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha:(struggling to get up) Why you -  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Inuyasha; What the hell are you -  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Shippo: Poor Inuyasha... oh well, he deserves this  
  
Miroku: If he learned to be more quiet he might be better off.  
  
Inuyasha struggles to get up, when he notices that Kagome is walking away.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Where the hell do you're going?  
  
Kagome: I've had it with you! I'm going home!  
  
Inuyasha: What? You just got here!  
  
Kagome: I know that but I'm still leaving.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you leaving because your pathetic wolf boy left you behind?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I have listened to all of your insults and I have only one thing to say to you.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo: He's doomed!  
  
Miroku: (in a warning voice) Inuyasha....  
  
Inuyasha ( ignoring Miroku) Oh yeah? What the hell is it wench?  
  
Kagome: Sit! Inuyasha crashes int the ground and kisses the dirt. Unfortunately by the time he got up, Kagome was gone.  
  
That was my first fanfic. this was already on ff.net but I took this off but put this back under a different title when I realized that the story didn't match it. I happen to write this in my study to keep from sleeping in school. There are some characters that I added in the story in later chapters. Most of the chapters have been already done. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It's me, again, here's the chapter.  
  
Warning: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own some characters in this fanfic.  
  
" " And ** = thoughts  
  
At Kagome's house....  
  
Kagome's cousin has come stay at the Higurashi household while her parents are away at a seminar. Kari looks around and notices that Kagome isn't there.  
  
Kari: Um ... Grandpa, do you where Kagome is? Grandpa: She was angry about something. She's on her room right now. Souta: Kagome seems to have a lot of mood swings almost every time she comes back. Teen girls are very complicated.  
  
Grandpa: (changing the subject) Karina, where did your parents go?  
  
Kari: They went to a seminar. Grandpa: A seminar? For what? Kari: They want to know how to be better shrine keepers for our shrine. Grandpa: Why didn't you go? Kari: I didn't feel like it. Grandpa: I see... anyway, you are still very fortunate because I happen to be an expert on evil spirits. My wards are guaranteed to seal or drive out even the strongest of spirits. Kari: Um...Grandpa, no offense, but your wards suck. Grandpa: What?! I kept all kinds of spirits away from this shrine. Kari: Speaking of spirits, I sensed a presence coming from your well house. Grandpa: That's impossible! I put wards all over that place. Nothing could have possibly come out of there!  
  
Kari: But Mom told me that your wards never work. Grandpa: That is so typical of my daughter. Naomi was always saying that all my wards were fake. (Sigh)Well...at least Souta knows that my wards are effective.  
  
Souta: Grandpa, remember when you sealed the well some time ago and Inuyasha came out of there anyway. Kari: * Inuyasha? Who's that? Maybe Kagome knows. I'll ask her later. Grandpa looks stunned but then he remembered how Inuyasha referred to his wards as "useless scraps of paper." Then with this on his mind, he ran out of the room in tears. Kari: I really feel sorry him. Kagome's Mom: Well Karina, let me take you to Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome: That jerk Inuyasha! What does he take me for? Kagome is back in her bedroom and is trying to do her math homework. She slams the book shut in frustration.  
  
Kagome: There, done! That stupid jerk! He's going to pay!  
  
Kari: Who is going to pay and who are you talking to?  
  
Kagome looks at the doorway to see her mom and her cousin staring back at her.  
  
Kagome: Um.... No one  
  
Kagome's Mom: Are you in a bad mood Kagome?  
  
I see...I think that I'll just leave you two alone.  
  
With that the mother leaves and closes the door behind her.  
  
Kari: Out with it!  
  
Kagome: Out with what?  
  
Kari: Who pissed you off?  
  
Kagome: No one!  
  
Kari: Was it Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: What makes you say that...and how do you know that name?  
  
Kari: Well right now, you are blushing like crazy and I heard everything you said. You talk really loud when you're angry.  
  
Kagome: Oh.  
  
Kari: Do you love him? Kagome: Me! Why would I love that selfish jerk! He is so...ARGH! I definitely do NOT love Inuyasha!  
  
Kari: Whatever you say Kagome. "She's in denial" Kagome: I'm serious! Kari: Yeah... sure you are. Anyways, don't let this Inuyasha get to you. I mean he shouldn't be a reason to commit suicide. Kagome: What! Kari: I kind of saw you jump in the well and you didn't come out Kagome: You did? Kari: Mind telling me why? Kagome: It's nothing. Kari: I know a couple of sutras that I could use to find out. Unlike Grandpa's, they can actually work. Kagome: You wouldn't! Kari: Kagome, I'm your cousin. Cousins tell each other stuff. I have told you my secrets before. Now, it's your turn.  
  
Kagome (sighs): Okay, I'll tell because you are my cousin. " and so you will stop bothering me.  
  
Kagome tells her cousin most of what happened since her 15th  
  
birthday. She didn't tell Kari everything but, she told enough for  
  
Kari to understand most of what was being told.  
  
After a while....  
  
Kari: What the fuck is his problem? Kagome how can you hang  
  
around with someone like that that? The others are kind of okay ...but him?!  
  
Kagome had just told Kari about the whole Inuyasha /Kikyo problem.  
  
Kagome: Are you okay?  
  
Kari: No! Of course not! My cousin is love with a two timing bastard!  
  
Kagome: No I'm not!  
  
Kari: Yes you are, and I am going to do something about it.  
  
Kagome: What are you going to do?  
  
Kari: I'm going to call in reinforcements then meet this Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Reinforcements? Who?  
  
Kari: That's a surprise Oh, by the way if you don't let me go to this era I will annoy you day and night.  
  
Kagome: Fine, just go.  
  
Kari: Okay, see you in the morning.  
  
Okay finally I put this up. To be perfectly honest, this was a hard chapter to write. Please review and don't flame. If you don't like it just skip it or give me advice on how to edit this chapter.  
  
Thank you for taking time to actually read this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Here's the third Chapter and I'm sorry it took so long!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this fanfic  
  
Morning....  
  
Kari creeps into Kagome's room and hits her with a pillow and knocks her out of bed.  
  
Kari: Wake up!  
  
Kagome is all super deformed  
  
Kagome: What the hell was that for?  
  
Kari: Quit with the dramatics. Save that for Inuyasha the next time he pisses you off.  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah we're going there today. *I can't believe that he didn't shown up.* Hold on, let me start packing.  
  
Later at breakfast...  
  
Kari, Kagome, and Souta were at the table eating. The mother was still cooking in the kitchen.  
  
Kagome: Where's Grandpa?  
  
Kari: He's probably still moping in his room.  
  
Souta: Yeah, I would too if my granddaughter called me a fake.  
  
Kari: I didn't call him a fake. I just said that all his sutras suck.  
  
Kagome: That's still the same, Kari.  
  
Kari: You think I'm wrong? Come on you two, when was the last time you saw Grandpa's sutras work?  
  
Souta: there was that time when he used sake to bring Kagome back.  
  
Kagome: Um... Souta, I came back before he chanted that. Anyway, it probably wouldn't have worked.  
  
Kari: See?  
  
Just then Grandpa comes and sits at the table with a sad expression on his face.  
  
Kagome leans to whisper to Kari.  
  
Kagome: (whispering) You should apologize. You hurt his feelings.  
  
Kari: Fine.  
  
Kari(to Grandpa): I apologize for anything that was offensive to you.  
  
Grandpa: It's all right, Karina. It isn't really your fault. Your mother gave you wrong information.  
  
Kari: Oh * Whatever*  
  
Grandpa: I proved my point. I put seals up last night to keep anything from entering or leaving the house.  
  
Kagome: But Grandpa, I have to go back to the Feudal Era Today.  
  
Grandpa: Don't worry, as soon as breakfast is over, I will take them down. Just be happy that nothing will come and disturb us while we eat.  
  
Kari looks behind him. She sees a boy that is about her age (16) dressed in the robes and hat of a monk. The hat shields his face. Kari starts to smirk.  
  
Kari: Grandpa... are you sure that those seals work?  
  
Grandpa: Are you doubting me again? Of course those scrolls work!  
  
Kari: Then how did he get in here?  
  
Everyone looked at the boy Kari was staring at.  
  
Souta: *Poor Grandpa*  
  
Grandpa: (to the boy) : How did you come in here?  
  
Boy: I used the front door. It was unlocked for some reason.  
  
Kari: Hey Grandpa, This is Kenji.  
  
Grandpa: I still don't understand how he got in. I put up seals everywhere.  
  
Kenji: So... that was what all those scribbles on those strips of paper were!  
  
Grandpa once again leaves the room in tears.  
  
Kenji (puzzled): Was it something I said?  
  
Kari: Not really. Grandpa can be very emotional at times.  
  
Kagome: So Kenji, are you the "reinforcements" that my cousin was talking about?  
  
Kenji: Yeah.  
  
Kagome: *Your name sounds familiar. *  
  
Kagome's mom comes in with more food and sees that Grandpa has left.  
  
Kagome's Mom : Children, where is your grandfather?  
  
Souta: Kari and her friend caused him to have another emotional breakdown.  
  
Kagome's Mom: Oh dear. (she notices Kenji) Who is this?  
  
Kagome: Mom, this is Kenji.  
  
Kagome's Mom: Hello Kenji, you are welcome to my home. Kagome, aren't you running late to go back to that Era?  
  
Kagome: Oh mom, you're right! *Inuyasha is going to kill me!*  
  
At the well....  
  
Kagome is struggling with her oversized backpack  
  
Kari: Can you even stand with all the crap you got in that bag?  
  
Kagome: First of all it's not crap and I think I can stand  
  
Kari: You...think?  
  
Kenji: I'll be glad to carry that you.  
  
Kagome: it's okay. How am I going to explain you guys to Inuyasha?  
  
Kari: you don't have to. He shouldn't control everything you do.  
  
Kagome: I guess you're right.  
  
Kari: Of course I am.  
  
Kagome: whatever let's go.  
  
Kagome grabs Kenji and her cousin and all three jump into the well.  
  
In the Feudal Era...  
  
This scene takes place near the forest  
  
Inuyasha: When the hell is that wench going to come back?  
  
Sango: You're asking us?  
  
Inuyasha: And what the fuck did you mean by that?!  
  
Miroku: Sango's right. After all it's your fault that Kagome fled to her own time.  
  
Shippo: Yeah if you hadn't two-timed Kagome again, she will still be here! Why is everything your fault Inuyasha?  
  
Like always Inuyasha steams up and takes his wrath on poor little Shippo  
  
Inuyasha: Why you little piece of .... (starts to grab for Shippo's tail)  
  
Shippo , then sees Kagome and company walking towards them.  
  
Shippo: Kagome! You came back! (He runs to her)  
  
Miroku: Welcome back Lady Kagome.  
  
Sango: Hi, welcome back.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, (sees Kari and Kenji) : Who the hell are they?  
  
Kagome: Calm down Inuyasha! That's my cousin and her friend.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't care, send both of them back!  
  
There are creepy noises now coming from the forest but it seems that everyone except Kenji is oblivious that.  
  
Kagome: You know, Sometimes Inuyasha you just–  
  
She is suddenly grabbed by a giant centipede demon that just came into view. (This monster is more stronger and uglier than the one in the 1st ep. /volume.)  
  
Kari notices that Kenji had left.  
  
Inuyasha starts to take out his sword  
  
The demon picks up on that.  
  
Demon: Stay back or I'll kill her!  
  
Inuyasha: You dirty bastard! Give her back  
  
Kari: *Inuyasha, kill it already! *  
  
Demon: Not unless you give me your shards.  
  
Kari: *Does it think we're that stupid? It'll take the shards and kill Kagome too*  
  
Inuyasha: We are not giving an ugly ass demon like you our shards!  
  
Demon: Very well, I guess I will have the joy of killing this weak and pathetic human!  
  
That's it! I am done with this chapter. Writing this fanfic so hard. I am definitely editing this chapter. Like always I would appreciate some advice on it. For future ref. : AC = Author's Comments. *= thoughts  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I am so sorry that I took so long to update. High school sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! GO FIGURE!  
  
Where was I? Oh yes that:  
  
The demon starts to laugh  
  
Demon: ha ha ha!  
  
AC: HA! HA! HA! SHUT UP!  
  
AC: Yeah, it still laughing You know what? I can't take this! This demon has got to go! It's pissing me off. I wrote this during math class. That class must have had a weird effect on me.  
  
The demon really was serious about killing Kagome. the sharp teeth of the demon was for her throat and it's razor-like claws were headed for her stomach. Inuyasha was about to attack when the demon suddenly started to scream out cries of anger and defeat. This happened for a minute. With the last strength it had, the creature threw Kagome up in the air. After a few more moments of cursing and wailing, the demon died.  
  
The body of the deceased demon crashed loudly on the ground.  
  
Ac: Good, I thought I would never get rid him or ...her. It doesn't really matter! It was ugly and now it's dead!  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha searched frantically for Kagome. Kagome was still in the air but she was falling. He finally saw her and started to run.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
  
Before he could reach her, a figure had already leaped into the air. The figure caught her and land safely on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha stopped when he was about 5 ft away from where Kagome was. The figure was Kenji. He was the one who killed the demon.  
  
AC: You will find out this out in Chapter five.  
  
He was still dressed in the same attire that a monk would wear. He started walking to where Inuyasha was. Shippo, of course was overjoyed that Kagome was safe so he was the first to speak  
  
Shippo: You saved Kagome! Thank you mister!  
  
The boy nodded and placed Kagome next to the hanyou on the grass and went back to where he was.  
  
Unfortunately, Inuyasha was not as grateful as Shippo was. He wanted to be the one to save Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Why the hell did you do that for?!  
  
Kari: Geez, Inuyasha, you are such a jerk! He just saved my cousin's life. It wouldn't kill you to thank him.  
  
Inuyasha( to Kenji): Feh! Who the hell did think you were, trying to kill that demon?  
  
Kenji: (getting pissed): Well, I didn't "try" anything since I killed the demon and you didn't.  
  
Inuyasha: (yelling) whatever I could have handled that demon in my own way!  
  
Kenji: The fact is, you didn't handle it. So, stop whining and get over it!  
  
Inuyasha is pissed off and starts to cuss and swear. At this moment, Kagome wakes up and hears Inuyasha swearing at her rescuer.  
  
Kagome (angrily) : Inuyasha Sit!  
  
Inuyasha once again make contact with the ground.  
  
Kenji had finally taken the hat off allowing Kagome to remember him.  
  
Kagome: Kenji !  
  
She runs to him and gives him a big hug.  
  
Kenji: Kagome! (He is hugging her back)  
  
AC: Aww, how cute! Nothing like a guy best friend hugging Kagome in front of Inuyasha. I am going to have some fun with this in the future chapters  
  
Everyone except Kari is in shock.  
  
AC: Why would she be? She might have plotted this whole thing out.  
  
Miroku: Uh-oh, Inuyasha is not going to like this.  
  
AC: That's not surprising  
  
Sango looks at the half demon's face and agrees  
  
Sango: Yes, he is already starting to get jealous.  
  
AC: Inuyasha is now growling. The growling right now is getting louder by the minute.  
  
Inuyasha has gotten up and is currently shaking with rage.  
  
Kenji and Kagome are blind to the situation.  
  
Kagome: How are you Kenji? I am so sorry that I didn't recogonize you sooner. Taking off the hat really helped though.  
  
Kenji: I'm fine. On the night before, I called and your grandfather said that your caught SARS!  
  
Kagome: He did? Really? * I am so going to kill him*  
  
Kari: I always thought that everyone grows wiser as they age. Boy, was I wrong!  
  
Kagome: Kari!  
  
Kenji ( smirking): Anyway, Kagome I really like your new pet but it still it needs a lot of work.  
  
Kagome: What new pet?  
  
It takes Kagome a few moments to know that Kenji was referring to Inuyasha but the others happened to catch on immediately unlike her.  
  
Kagome: By a "new pet" do mean Inuyasha? Kari: "That was kind of obvious cous."  
  
Kenji: Yeah, can you teach it to do any tricks? Like roll rover? Fetch?  
  
Shippo: Fetch what?  
  
Kenji: I don't know. A stick? A ball? A brain?  
  
Inuyasha growled and proceeded to run towards Kenji so that he could rip that boy's head off but Kagome was quicker.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit Boy!  
  
Like always, Inuyasha fell face down to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
Still pissed off, Kagome spoke the dreaded "S" word again, causing Inuyasha to go deeper into the dirt.  
  
Finally I am done with this chapter. Sorry that it's so short! I really didn't like this chapter and I tried to improve it. I will just like to say that I promise the next chapter will probably be better. I will update if I get 3 more reviews. Thank you for the 10 I have gotten from you. Like always, I will by happy if you will review after you have read the chapter. I won't update this until I get at least 5 more reviews. Please don't send flames! I already get enough of those from high school. Thank you for your time and support. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! This is the long overdue chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I have finals next week and I had to update my other stories. I suggest looking at previous chapters like 2-4 to understand what is going on. But that is just a suggestion. You can skip the Author's note. This time. Bye now.  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**!   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Where did we leave off... oh yeah  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
A.C: Everyone who has read or seen Inuyasha knows what happens next. CRASH! Inuyasha made contact with the ground face first like so many countless times.  
  
Kari: (smiling) : Nice trick Kagome but he doesn't look like he's sitting at all.  
  
Kagome: That's the only way to him under control. I am the only one that can "sit" him.'  
  
A few seconds later she realizes her mistake as another loud crash is heard.  
  
Kagome: Oops, sorry Inuyasha!  
  
He only growled in reply  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo: Ahem!  
  
Kagome turned to face them and realized that she hadn't properly introduced the newcomers.  
  
Kagome: Sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys to each other. As you already know this girl is my cousin Kari and this is Kenji , one of my childhood best friends.  
  
Sango: (walks towards them) : Hello, my name is Sango and..  
  
She stopped talking to look at what Miroku was doing. Miroku had started to rub Kari's ass.  
  
Kari: "Wow, what a horny bastard." Hey (with a fake smile) what do you doing?  
  
Miroku: Giving you a proper introduction. Are you going to give yours?  
  
Kari: Yeah, sure (She goes into her bag and grabs a golf club. Then she proceeds to hit Miroku repeatedly with it.  
  
Kari: That pervert bastard. By the way...who the hell was that?  
  
Sango: That perverted monk was Miroku. The man you almost killed with your weapon almost happens to be a monk.  
  
Kari: He...is? Well ... he is not very convincing. I glad I was prepared.  
  
Kenji: you think a guy like that would be ashamed of something like that. By the way, Kari is that one of your father's golf clubs?  
  
Kari: Yeah, I thought I might need it for something. Who knew that I would use it so soon.  
  
Shippo: Hey, what about me? No one introduced me!  
  
Kenji: what's your name?  
  
Shippo: My name is Shippo and I am a kitsune  
  
A.C: Is that how you spell it?  
  
Kari: He is cute and adorable! ...You give Inuyasha a tough time don't you?  
  
Shippo: no I don't, only when he is being a complete idiot. Sadly he always is one.  
  
Inuyasha: What did you say?  
  
Shippo jumps on Kari's back and stays there, trembling in fear.

Kari: (with a sly smile) : Leave him alone Inuyasha. You have problems of your own if you know what I mean.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and turned at what she was talking about. He started to growl at the sight he saw.  
  
Kenji and Kagome were hugging.  
  
Kari: How cute...they're hugging.  
  
Inuyasha was not as amused as Kari was.  
  
Inuyasha: Get your hands of her, you bastard!  
  
Kari: (sarcastically):"Oh great, the little white doggy is jealous. He has to do more than growling and barking at Kenji to get his way. Kenji can be equally as stubborn."  
  
Kenji: Why should I? She doesn't belong to you!  
  
Shippo: Uh-oh  
  
Inuyasha: what did you say?  
  
Kenji: You're half demon so you heard. Don't tell me that you're a complete dumbass.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!  
  
Sango: It looks like Kagome had the last word in this fight.  
  
Miroku: I just hope that boy isn't anything like Kouga but I like the fact that he didn't run away.  
  
Kari: I see that you were able to wake up in time to see anything. I'm just glad that you were able to learn your lesson.  
  
Miroku rubs Sango's butt and gets slapped unconscious...again  
  
Kari: Or not.  
  
A.C: You know, I should have just ended here but I haven't updated this story for so long so...  
  
Kagome glares at the fallen Inuyasha then she grabbed Kenji's hand and started leading him away in the direction of the Kaede's village.  
  
Kagome: Let's go you two  
  
Kari: Fine, Whatever.  
  
Those three leave and leave the rest with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gets up only to see the three in a far distance.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going! Come back here!  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha, this is all your fault! Kagome and those nice people are probably going back home!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean it's my fault?  
  
Inuyasha picks Shippo by the tail and starts to shake him rapidly.  
  
Miroku: Put him down Inuyasha, you know he is right.  
  
Inuyasha drops Shippo on his head  
  
Shippo: Hey that hurt  
  
Inuyasha: It was supposed to.  
  
Sango: Yeah, you were kind of rude to him. just like you are right now with Shippo. He didn't mean to do anything bad he was just...wait a minute, were you...jealous?  
  
Inuyasha blushed but he angrily glared at the three of them  
  
Inuyasha: No way!  
  
Miroku: Then stop blushing and let's go. We wouldn't want Kenji to be all alone with Kagome for a long period of time.  
  
Inuyasha was able to see the mockery and he goes SD. He mumbles something and walks away.

That is it. I'm done now. I updated because I watched that new Inuyasha DVD. I missed those episodes. I am so lazy with this story. This chapter is so short. I put it in a script version because it is faster to type out. Kikyo is in the next chapter. I am leaping for joy.(sarcasm) Kari is an interesting character. She is probably going to antagonize Inuyasha a lot. Maybe Jaken when the time comes. I forget whom I modeled after. I love the tension I created here. The next two will broaden the conflict that is on the rise. If you review, you will find out how and I have to go because I have think of the next chapters to all three of my fics. Later days!


End file.
